Positively Positive
by overtheyears
Summary: “Are you absolutely, super doper, positively positive?” ShikamaruXOC


Gulia's hands rested on her knees as she breathed heavily. Naruto's team had stolen the ball and was now passing it to one another with great skill. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she examined the ball being dribbled on the ground. They didn't seem to have much of a planned plan since they would only pass it to people who were open of their teammate who would run up beside them. Naruto had an advantage of players though. He had Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata. Meanwhile, Kankuro -since him and his siblings were visiting- , Sasuke, and Tenten were on Gulia's. At least Naruto's team had competitive people. The only ones who were actually playing seriously were Sasuke and her.

Soccer was by far the best sport in the world (even universe) according to Gulia's opinion. So even in a game of fun she took it seriously. Being a ninja it gave out the time to actually be in Konoha's professional team but yet, it was still fun to just be able to play the game in spare time.

Ino, Chouji, Gaara, Temari, Shino, and Shikamaru were sitting/laying on the sidelines. Ino decided that she was going to be the referee without anybody's knowledge until she called a foul of Sakura. In which the two started to fight and then it transferred into a fight about touching the ball with her hands to fighting over Sasuke once again. This then leading into Naruto trying to fight over Sakura's attention again in which he insulted Sasuke which lead to another side argument. From there more people started to argue until Gulia finally flipped out. She got everybody together to have fun, not fight over stupid things.

Just as Lee had gotten even with her, Gulia snagged the ball from between his feet. Dribbling down the field. Running at different angles where the rest of her team. They seemed to read each others mind and all four of them had a strategy. Gulia passed it behind her to Kankuro who them ran with it a few feet before passing it to Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was halfway to the field he fooled the other team and made it seem as if he was going to keep it on the ground. Instead it kicked it in the air, hit it on his knee, then used his head to pass it over to Tenten. From their she passed it back to Sasuke who then passed it to Gulia when there were nearing the goal.

To her misfortune, Neji had slid beneath her, kicking the ball out of reach. Sakura quickly got the ball and started to run with it down the field. Nothing seemed to stop her. Gulia's entire team was chasing after her and none seemed to catch up. Getting tired of the chase and them already being ahead by two points, she suddenly seemed to go super speed. Reaching the ball as it was being kicked into the goal in which nobody was blocking.

It seemed that Gulia was flying in the air in slow motion. Using her foot to kick the ball. If it hadn't been for her long legs, she wouldn't have been able to kick the ball full force away from making it into the netted goal. But to her misfortune, she hit it a bit hard, and out of bounce. At first nobody suspected anything would happen and it would fly right over Shikamaru who was laying down. Everybody cringed when he sat up, stretching and yawning. Then lean forward harshly when the ball collided straight on with the back of his smart little head.

"Oh shit!"

Gulia jogged over to his side after her outburst. Naruto and Kiba laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes and they were on the ground holding their stomachs.

Giving him a small smile, she squatted over him. Both legs on either side of his. Shikamaru was rubbing the back of his head while his face looked as if it were in pain but at the same time annoyed.

"Troublesome woman...why'd you hit me?"

"I didn't mean to. I guess I just don't know my own strength."

Gulia flexed one of her arms. Laughing when he gave her a look as if she was crazy. Setting her hand on his head, she ruffled his hair. Making some of it pull out of his ponytail.

"Don't worry about it kid. We're done playing anyway. This game is violent!"

It was true. Despite what was happening before, I had forgotten to mention the violence. Everybody playing was determined and competitive. People were pushed around, tackled to the ground, tripped, kicked, and every other violent things. Gulia had on knee that was scrapped up because Naruto tackled her to the grass so hard that it meticulously did that. The shorts she wore had grass stains on the butt while she shirt had grass stains on the sides. Not to mention, dirt was skimmed over everybody's body.

Shikamaru grumbled as he fixed his hair, making sure that nobody saw it down. The soccer ball had bounced over near Ino so she was holding it. Seeing as Gulia had been given a sucker before the game, and the energy hadn't worn off yet, she decided that staring intently at the lazy, brown haired ninja would be fun.

As she continued to stare, everybody started to leave. Shikamaru's brown eyes kept adverting away from her green ones, clearly intimidated by the stare. With each passing moment she slowly started to move her face closer.

Even though Gulia had a rather large crush on the boy she was squatting over, actually she's liked him since the first time she saw him, she wasn't on to easily blush. There were never any given clues that she liked him. The two were close but not like everyday having to see each other close.

Both of them related. He was the lazy type to spend time outside while she enjoyed the cushiony softness of her queen size bed. Occasionally the two watched the clouds together and none of them talked. She liked that about him.

Shikamaru didn't ask questions and when he did they were simple and short. Since everybody knew about the problems she had when opening to people, he didn't push her. Over the years there wasn't anything except for the obvious that he knew about her, at least she thought. He was pretty observant and smart. He knew people better than they knew themselves and that was talent.

"Gulia...what do you think you're doing?"

Giving him a smile, she plopped into his lap. A blush came to his cheeks and he turned his head.

"Aww, is Shikamaru blushing?"

He pouted. Turning back to face her. The blush still present and clearly noticeable on his complexion.

"Troublesome woman...I'm not blushing."

"First stage is denial Shikamaru-kun!"

Gulia said, or more like sang. From excitement she smiled like a little kid who was told they were going to Disney Land.

His blush darkened when the thirteen year old started to bounce in even more excitement. After a moment, he finally pushed her over. Him now leaning over her.

"Gulia, who gave you sugar?"

"Naruto and Kiba. It was a lollipop."

"Really? What flavor?"

She pondered the thought for a moment. Not catching the unidentified tone playing in his voice. Frowning at the realization that she forgot.

"I don't remember...."

Still thinking deeply, she didn't notice Shikamaru raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe I can help...."

Gulia looked back at him. Blowing a few strands of her green hair out of her face. Her eyes grew wide when his lips connected with hers. His tongue slid across her lips and when she refused to let him enter, his hand traveled down her leg and then, in one swift movement, lifted hips to meet with his. Gasping from the sudden movement, he took this as his chance.

It didn't seem long after his tongue explored her mouth that he pulled away with a smirk.

"Grape."

"Huh?"

Not only was her mind fuzzy from confusion but she was now out of breath.

"You had a grape sucker."

"You...kissed me to figure out the flavor of blow pop I had earlier?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not only that."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. The headache the ball had given him had made him easily annoyed and his patience wasn't in the mood for her to figure it out. Certainly she didn't see this important enough to use her own brain to put the pieces together.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds. "I like you, you troublesome woman."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Positive?"

Again, Shikamaru nodded.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, but never less, nodded once more.

"Are you absolutely, super doper, positively positive?"

"Stop playing games you troublesome woman. I like you. End of story."

She smiled at him. "In that case, I like you too."


End file.
